This invention relates to distributors for internal combustion engine, and particularly to a distributor for internal combustion engine, capable of suppressing the occurence of noise field from the distributor.
In the interval combustion engine having an electrical ignition system, a noise field of wide frequency band is generally generated to interfere with radio apparatus such as televisions and radios, and therefore it is desired to reduce such noise field to the minimum. One of the noise sources causing such noise field is the discharge between the rotor electrode and the stationary electrode of the distributor of an internal combustion engine.
The methods of suppressing the occurrence of the noise field due to the discharge in the distributor are proposed as follows:
(1) In U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,342, either the rotor electrode or the stationary electrode is provided with a high-value resistor for suppressing the occurrence of noise field; and
(2) In U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,286, a dielectric is provided at the tip of the rotor electrode to suppress the occurrence of noise field.
Certainly, the above given methods can suppress the occurrence of noise field to some extent.
However, when more strict suppression of noise field is required in the future, the above methods will not provide satisfactory suppression.